TV-Y7-FV
Programming rated TV-Y7-FV is recommended for ages 7 and older, with the unique advisory that the program contains fantasy violence. This rating is common for networks such as Cartoon Network, Disney XD, Nickelodeon, and Nicktoons (TV channel) Partial list of TV-Y7-FV content Nickelodeon Shows *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Danny Phantom *Digimon Fusion *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Invader Zim (seasons 1-2, Newer Rating) *The Legend of Korra (April 14, 2012-July 25, 2014) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (seasons 1-2, Newer Rating) *Power Rangers Samurai *Power Rangers Super Samurai *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Super Megaforce *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge *Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (seasons 1-2) *The X's Nicktoons Shows *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Digimon Fusion *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Invader Zim (season 2) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (season 3 only) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (seasons 2-3) *Wolverine and the X-Men *WWE Slam City Nick.com Shows *The Legend of Korra (August 1, 2014-December 19, 2014) Cartoon Network Shows *The Amazing World of Gumball *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Bunnicula (2016 TV Series) *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Blue Dragon (edited version) *Blue Submarine No.6 (edited version) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (some episodes) *Chowder (2007 TV Series) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Chop Socky Chooks *D.I.C.E. *Duck Dodgers (2003 TV Series) *Dragon Ball Z (1998-2003, 2005-2008) *Duel Masters *Evil Con Crane *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Grim & Evil *George of the Jungle (2007 TV Series) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Gundam Wing (edited version) *Hero: 108 *.hack//Legends of the Twilight *Immortal Grand Prix (some episodes) *Justice League Action *Legends of Chima *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Lego Nexo Knights *The Life *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Megas XLR *Neon Genesis Evangelion (edited version) *Out of Jimmy's Head *Outlaw Star (edited version) *Once Piece (4Kids dub) *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls reboot (2016 TV Series, Newer Rating) *Pokemon (seasons 9-19) *Redakai *Robotboy *Sailor Moon (edited version) *Samurai Jack (seasons 1-4) *Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated *The Secret Saturdays *Sonic Boom *Spliced *The Super Hero Squad Show *Totally Spies! *The Life and Time of Juniper Lee *Tenchi in Tokyo (edited version) *Tenchi Muyo! (edited version) *Tenchi Universe (edited version) *Transfromers: Armada *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) *Transformers: Animated *Teen Titans *Yu Yu Hakusho (edited version) Adult-Swim Shows *Gundam 0080 *Gundam 0083 *IGPX *Mobile Suit Gundam *Outlaw Star *Pilot Candidate (except for the last episode) *Samurai Jack (seasons 1-4) *Tenchi Muyo! *Voltron (some episodes) ABC Family Shows *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Totally Spies! ABC Kids Shows *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (re-vision) *Power Rangers Wild Force *Power Rangers Ninja Storm *Power Rangers RPM First-Run Syndication Shows *Pokemon (season 1) Cartoon Network and Boomerang (Australia and New Zealand) Shows *Powerpuff Girls Z Disney Channl Shows *K.C. Undercover Disney XD Shows *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015 TV Series) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *Pokemon (seasons 19-20) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Star Wars: Rebels *Ultimate Spider-Man *Xiaolin Chronicles Jetix Shows *Digimon Data Squad *Dragon Booster *Get Ed *Oban Star-Racers *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyderforce Go! *W.I.T.C.H. *Yin Yang Yo! The Hub Network Shows *Transformers: Prime Fox Kids Shows *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Godzilla: The Series *Power Rangers Time Force *Power Rangers in Space *Power Rangers Turbo *Power Rangers Time Galaxy *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Power Rangers Wild Force *Spider-Man Unlimited *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 TV Series) *UltramanTiga *The Vision of Escaflowne (heavily edited) Disney's One Too Shows *Digimon Frontier FoxBox Shows *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Mew Mew Power *Once Piece (heavily edited version) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) 4Kids TV Shows *Biker Mice from Mars *Sonic X (censored version) *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Kids' WB Shows *The Batman (2004 TV Series) *Batman Beyond *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Loonatics Unleashed *Legion of Super Heroes *¡Mucha Lucha! *The Mummy: The Animated Series *Pokemon (seasons 1-8) *The Spectacular Spider- Man *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *X-Men: Evolution *Yu-Gi-Oh! The CW4Kids Shows *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight Toonzai Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Tai Chi Chasers *Yu-Gi-Oh! Vortexx Shows *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Yu-Gi-Oh! Netflix Shows *Dinotrux *Kong: King of the Apes *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs *Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One *Skylanders Academy *Trollhunters (2016 TV Series) *Voltron: Legendary Defender *Wakfu CW Seed Shows *Vixen (2015 TV Series) Kabillion Shows *Nutri Ventures Viz Media Shows Sentai Filmworks/Section23/Maiden Japan Shows Funimation Shows Category:North American rating systems Category:TV rating systems Category:American rating systems